Benvenuti a Dodge City
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: Sull' Enterprise arriva "Q" per fare visita all'equipaggio perché si annoiava nel Quntinuum Q, però l'equipaggio non lo sopporta e cercano di mandarlo via. Così "Q" spedisce l'Enterpise indietro nel tempo.


BENVENUTI A DODGE CITY

Diario personale del primo ufficiale Riker Data Stellare 43183.6. Sono sceso sulla Terra insieme a Data sotto l'ordine del Capitano Picard, dopo che "Q" ci ha lanciati indietro nel tempo nel 1881.

"Q" è venuto a farci un saluto dicendo che si stava annoiando nel Continuum Q, Picard non è molto contento del suo arrivo e fa di tutto per mandarlo via. "Q" vedendo che non è bene accetto si arrabbia e manda l' Enterprise indietro nel tempo.

Scesi sul pianeta con l'abbigliamento adatto Io e il Sr Data diamo uno sguardo intorno, e decidiamo di prendere una stanza, la cosa buffa è che non ci troviamo sul ponte ologrammi e poter interrompere il programma, ma ci troviamo davvero nel West e quindi siamo in maggior pericolo.

Siamo bloccati qua giù soli visto che "Q" ha bloccato il teletrasporto, quindi siamo costretti a cavarcela da soli.

Intanto ci dirigiamo nel saloon a bere qualcosa ci accontentiamo del wisky,La faccia di Data mi fa pensare che lo gradisce; il saloon è pieno di mandriani e cowboy ubriachi, giocatori di poker e belle ragazze e infine il classico pianista che suona; Data ha avuto la bella idea di provare a fare un po' di soldi cosi ci uniamo al tavolo da poker.

Tutti guardano Data in modo strano visto che è un androide,mi è bastato dire che è un Cinese; nel frattempo iniziamo la mano, ma sentiamo subito degli spari: un giovane cowboy è in difficoltà con un ladro di cavalli e assassino.

Io e Data andiamo in soccorso del ragazzo agitato ed inizia a mettere il dito sul grilletto per disarmare il cowboy, Sarebbe bello usare i Phaser per stordirlo ma darebbe troppo nell'occhio visto che è di tecnologia avanzata, il cowboy decide di non sparare decidendo di tornare con i suoi uomini.

Il giovane cowboy si chiama Mark Hamilton e l'altro cowboy si chiama Cary Lance un ladro di cavalli e assassino che ha un ranch appena fuori la città. Mark, cerca vendetta per la morte del padre che quattro anni fa è stato assassinato da Cary Lance, il padre era un mandriano che quando prendeva nuove mandrie le portava sulle terre a Est di Dodge City dove Cary Lace sosteneva che fossero sue. Arriva lo sceriffo Matt Stewart che con parole esplicite dice che non vuole avere niente a che fare con Cary Lance, quidi siamo costretti a cavarcela da soli.

Mark ci offre un caffè portandoci nel suo ranch dove vive con la sorella, unagraziosa ragazza con capelli lunghi scuri il cui nome è Trudy ed è la sorella che gestisce il negozio di alimentari giù in città,

Siccome non abbiamo un cavallo Trudy ce ne presta due dei suoi che tiene nel ranch, torniamo nell'albergo e nella nostra stanza troviamo "Q" che è venuto per vedere come stiamo, vuole che ammettiamo di avere bisogno di lui e facendoci risalire sull' Enterprise.

Noi possiamo benissimo cavarcela da soli, andiamo al saloon con "Q" beviamo un wisky e al bancone vediamo Cary Lance che cerca in tutti modi di provocarci armando il cane, "Q" se la ride visto che se dovesse sparare la pallottola non potrebbe ucciderlo, e quindi ci richiede la sua proposta di aiuto.

Arriva Mark gli punta la sua pistola a Lance Data gli prende la pistola, dicendoli che la vendetta non serve perché sarebbe diventato come lui un assassino.

Lance ci da il suo ultimatum tra tre giorni alle 11.00 per battersi ovviamente porterà anche i suoi uomini, Mark raccoglie la sfida sapendo che Trudy è in disaccordo.

Il nostro piano è quello di riuscire ad risalire sull' Enterprise sperando che La Forge stia trovando un modo per farci risalire. Per fortuna abbiamo preso i nostri comunicatori e sento che Picard ci sta chiamando, ma il teletrasporto non funziona e l'unica cosa che potrebbe funzionare è che Picard parli con "Q", Data sostiene che qui sulla terra e in questa epoca non esistono apparecchi abbastanza potenti per poter farci risalire.

Il problema è che abbiamo due giorni di tempo per andarcene e se non troviamo una soluzioni saremo costretti a chiedere aiuto a "Q".

Quella sera esco con Trudy la porto a fare un giro, lei mi racconta che conosce un bel posto li vicino dove va sempre a cavalcare. Parliamo un po' dice che vuole conoscermi meglio, ma ovviamente non posso dirle chi sono realmente così gli ho semplicemente detto che io e Data siamo esploratori il che è vero e che conosco Data da tanto tempo e siamo amici, lei vorrebbe che noi stessiamo in città più a lungo, ma non è così semplice visto che viviamo da mondi diversi, non posso portarla con me sull' Enterprise.

È una bella serata il cielo è blu e si vedono chiaramente le stelle la luna è perfetta, mi avvicino a Trudy la stringo forte tra le mie braccia e le do un bellissimo bacio che lei non potrà dimenticare.

Diario del primo ufficiale Riker Data Stellare 43183.8 supplemento, i due giorni sono passati velocemente e manca poco alle 11.00 dobbiamo cercare di prendere tempo così da riuscire a risalire in tempo,la tensione è alle stelle io Data e il giovane Mark ci prepariamo a batterci con Lance, io spero con tutto il cuore che non si arrivi a questo.

Intanto continuo a fare pressione su La Forge per sapere a che punto sono,il tempo stringe e tra qualche minuto sono le 11.00 allora ci dirigiamo all'appuntamento, Lance non è ancora arrivato la strada è libera davanti a noi e gli abitanti sono nascosti nelle loro case, lo sceriffo ha detto che non interverrà, e io poi devo pensare a che cosa fare con Trudy d'altronde non possiamo portarla con noi saprebbe del futuro sarò costretto a lasciarla qui.

Arriva Lance con tre dei suoi uomini, tutto tranquillo c'è solo silenzio ci lanciamo sguardi e nient'altro, iniziamo a tirare fuori le pistole dalle fondine, Mark inizia a sparare e da qui inizia il finimondo, io e Data iniziamo sparare ci dividiamo gli uomini, Mark se la vede con Lance per lui è una questione personale i proiettili volano da tutte le parti, il Capitano Picard mi sta chiamando in brutto momento vuole sapere se stiamo temporeggiando, diciamo che ha scelto il momento giusto per chiamare…

Mi metto al riparo per sfuggire ai proiettili intanto che Data mi copre uno colpisco uno degli uomini e muore, vado in aiuto di Data dall'altra parte della strada corro attraverso i proiettili vaganti, appena in sfiorato mi nascondo dietro l'abbeveratoi dei cavalli; finisco i proietti e devo ricaricare.

Data non se la cava male con il fucile e gli piace da morire pare, l'uomo sta per colpire Data, di colpo lo scanso e lo colpisco: sembra ferito ad una gamba, Data con la sua faccia sorpresa mi guarda e mi dice grazie. Così uccide l'uomo.

Intanto Mark insegue Lance colpendo Mark al braccio che si nasconde, Lance cerca di arrivargli da dietro per sorprenderlo, ma si tradisce da solo visto che Mark sente dei rumori cosi lancia un sasso per vedere dov'è Lance allora inizia a sparare, Mark scappa si rifugia dietro la banca guarda dove arriva l'ombra e mette il suo cappello a terra sente i passi di Lance che si avvicina si prepara e lo ferisce alla gamba. Io e Data gli andiamo incontro cerchiamo di parlargli cercando di fargli cambiare idea, per non uccidere Lance ha già fatto giustizia e se lo uccide diventerebbe come lui.

Alla fine piangendo lo lascia vivere perché venga processato per i suoi crimini, arriva anche Trudy spaventata corre da Mark abbracciandolo. "Q" torna sull' Enterprise e Picard gli chiede e arrabbiato di riattivare il teletrasporto e che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe potuto stare con loro ancora per un po di tempo.

"Q" accetta e riattiva il teletrasporto siamo pronti a ripartire, però prima consegniamo Lance allo sceriffo e poi corriamo a salutare Mark e Trudy con la scusa che dobbiamo partire subito. Lascio Trudy con malincuore e le do un ultimo bacio, Mark felice di aver fatto giustizia ci ringrazia, ci allontaniamo da sguardi indiscreti e finalmente possiamo salire, e quindi "energia!".


End file.
